Two Long Years
by spunkransom12
Summary: Haruhi has been in America studying law for the past two years. Now that she is done high school she comes back to Japan. She hadn't kept incontact with anyone for those two years, how will the host club react when she comes home. Tama and Haru!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! This is my first Host Club fan fiction, don't worry though my Max Ride Fanfics will still live on. I don't own Host Club, but I wish I did.**

**=====Haruhi POV========**

I sat in my beanbag chair with my laptop in my dorm room. I looked around to see I still had a crap load of packing to do still and only had 4 hours to do it. After two long years studying in America I was finally going home. See I had gotten a scholarship to spend the rest of my years in high school in the United States to study law. At first no wanted me to go, actually I wasn't sure I even wanted to go, but then I realized what a good experience it would be and said goodbye to me friends and dad and left. I promised I would be back, though I never gave a specific date. Today I was keeping my promise and coming home.

"_You still not packed yet Haruhi?" _My roommate Leena asked. **(Authors note: when they speak English in this story it is in Italics.) **I looked to see Leena who had just woken up looking down from the top bunk. Sophie and Faith had already gone back home yesterday, so it was only me and Leena. Leena would be the last to leave, she was going back to New York in two days.

"_I will don't worry." _I replied with a smile. I had learned to speak English and picked it up quickly with help form Leena and my other roommates Faith and Sophie. I guess it also helped that Faith new not only fluent English, but also Japanese. As you see now I'm hanging out with girls instead of guys, and yes they do all know I'm a girl, though they wish I would sometimes dress a bit more girly. I was going to really miss them when I left, but I was happy to go back to Japan soon.

"_You'll write won't you?" _Leena asked with a slight frown worried that I wouldn't just like I had done with the host club. Yeah I know I should have written, but I was just so busy and never really gotten around to it. I didn't mean to ignore them, not to forget they never really made any contact with me either.

"_Of course I will, I have all of your addresses and you guys all have mine." _

**=========14 hours later, about 8 o'clock at night.======**

I got off the plane and made my way to the bus to get home. It had been about a 10 hour flight from San Francisco (where the school was located.) to Japan. Tonight I was going to go home, my dad didn't even know I was coming home today. He should be home from work by now though.

Finally the bus pulled up at the stop by my apartment building. I walked up my steps and knocked at the door. "Coming," I heard my dad's voice call form inside of the house. Then the door flew open. I looked at my dad he looked exactly the same as I remember him. "Haruhi, is that you?"

"Yeah dad it's me." I replied with a smile. Just then I was gathered into a big hug. After what seemed like forever, he let go of me and we walked inside. With him complaining the whole time about me just getting back I made us some dinner. We then sat enjoying our food and talking about the past two years.

After dinner I made my way to bed. I was actually really tired, which could be because I had stayed awake on the plane the whole time. Before I fell asleep I thought about a lot of things. The biggest thing on my mind though was that tomorrow I would visit the host club.

**I know it's not much, but I promise it will get better. I just wanted a little intro and stuff. Hope you like it. Comment review!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!!!!!! I've been sitting her for a good portion of the day watching Host club online. I'm in a total Host Club mood at the moment, so I thought it would be a great time to update my story! This fanfic has stuff from the books in it like Mei, but none of the club members have admitted to liking Haruhi…yet. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading my stories. Comment and review.**

**-----Haruhi's POV--------------**

I woke up to the smell of Natto coming from the kitchen. (**Authors note: I'm not sure what it is, but Yahoo Answers told me that it's one of the foods they eat in Japan for breakfast.) **I looked at my alarm clock it read 10am. Wow I slept in today, wonder why? I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to find my dad eating and a bowl set out for me too.

"I thought the smell of food may wake you up," my dad chuckled. I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. "So Haruhi, what are you going to do today?"

"Well I was planning to visit Mei, then find the guys and see how they are doing." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Ok well I have to get to work now," dad said with grin. "Have fun and be careful." He put his bowl in the sink and made his way out the door.

I proceeded the rest of my morning getting ready for the day. After my shower and getting dressed I decided to call up Mei. The phone rang 3 times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Mei's familiar voice answer. Hopefully she didn't already make plans today.

"Hey Mei it's me Haruhi. I'm home now I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Wait your home! Of course there's a new café by the supermarket and bookstore that I really have been dying to try do you want to meet there?"

"Sure I have some extra cash on me, what time?" I replied. Same old Mei, it would be good to see her again. She'll be happy to know I had made friends with people other then guys in America.

"How about in like 20 minutes?" She answered excitedly.

"Perfect. See you then, bye."

"Bye," she finished before the phone went dead. I decided to walk there because it would take about 5 minutes to get there and then I would still have some time to check out the bookstore before Mei arrived.

**======20 minutes later=======**

"Hey Haruhi," Mie called as she walked through the door of the café. We gave each other a quick hug before getting in line to order. After we got our drinks and paid we found a table to sit at.

"So you look more girly then I remember," Mie said with a chuckle. "I totally love the outfit, so you! You'll have to see the outfits I have designed. I think I have one perfect for you."

"Great your just as bad as the host club was, playing the dress up Haruhi game." I laughed at the old memories. Sometimes I still wished that I hadn't gone to America, I have missed all of them quit a lot.

"Wait have you met up with the guys yet?" She asked me her tone turning serious. I shook my head no. "WHAT?!"

"Well I'm not sure how I'm going to see them all in the same place, it's not like they still have the host club going now that high school is over." This was one of the dilemmas I had been thinking of.

"I see you come I watch you go…" Mei began to dig through her purse looking for her phone. When she finally found it she gave me a questioning look asking if it's cool for her to answer. I gave her a nod and a smile, as she then flipped open her phone. "Hello? Oh hey Mori. Yeah we're still on for 7, are Hunny and Reiko still coming too? Ok cool, oh yeah where are you right now? Ok…cool….no…just wondering, tell everyone I say hello. Love you too, bye." As she hung up the phone I stared at her in shock. Was she just talking to the same Mori I thought she was talking to.

"So you and Mori?" I said still in shock, I just thought if she would have ended up with anyone from the club it would have been one of the twins.

"Yeah for the past year, oh you have to get going." She replied with the biggest smile ever.

"I have to?" I was so confused we had only been her for about 15 minutes so far.

"Yes you have to, everyone is over Tamaki's house, so if you want to meet them you better get going." She gave me a little shove to the door and waved good-bye. I stood there for a few moments replaying what just happened. Then I realized I better get going to Tamaki's house, before it gets to late. So I called a cab and made my way to see the host club.

**Sorry everyone will have to wait to find out what happens next till my next update. I know I'm mean. Haha! Thanks for reading! Comment! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


End file.
